The automatic kneading dough machine is a domestic food processing tool. The flour and water are placed in the mixing pot of the kneading dough machine. The mixing pot is provided with a kneading dough hook. The kneading dough hook rotates in the mixing pot driving by the driving device, in order to mix flour and water and knead dough, replacing manual kneading dough. It is time-saving, convenient and healthy. However, in the process of kneading the dough, conventional kneading dough machines use a single kneading dough hook to complete the kneading dough. During the operation, the dough tends to rotate together with the kneading dough hook, causing low efficiency. The effect of kneading dough is not ideal. Further, under the unbalanced force of the single kneading dough hook, the machine vibrates and shakes with a large extent.